


The Schedule

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site., F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: Hermione has a schedule to keep when it's time to plan for the Potter heir and nothing is going to deviate her keeping to that schedule except, maybe, Harry.





	The Schedule

**Author's Note:**

> Written Feb 2019 for the Harmony & Co FB group Harmony Shag-a-thon. Prompt from Matt Weber on the Harmony & Co (18+) FB group found in the notes at the end of the story.

Harry stared around the kitchen and scratched his head in confusion as Hermione pinned what looked like a pie chart to the wall. The room was papered in parchments, the documents crawled with writing almost too tiny for his tired eyes to make out, but the redecorating was complete as the wood panelling was entirely covered. His darling wife was on a mission it seemed as she moved around the room, checking on items marked on one page before she moved on to the next one. Her wand moved along one line, highlighting the text in colour and ticking an item off the list on the next while she hummed a nonsense tune that Harry vaguely recognized.

She tucked a wayward curl behind her ear, bit her lip, and leaned forward to study the bar graph on the wall, Nodding at whatever information she found there and smiling, Hermione made a notation. Harry shook his head and took a calculated risk to interrupt her. "Um, darling…"

Hermione spun on her heel and grinned at him. "Harry! Come, sit down." She turned away and began shuffling through the books and papers on the cluttered table. "I've tea here somewhere."

As Harry settled at the table, Hermione unearthed the tea set. A flick of her wand had the kettle on the stove steaming once more and a fragrant brew was wafting his way in short order. When she placed a packet of his favourite biscuits in front of him, before they'd even had dinner, he arched a brow at her. "Is this a bribe? What have you done?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and sank into the chair across from him, slowly preparing a cup of tea. "We made a decision a few months ago and I thought since we had the weekend free it would be a good time to finalize those plans."

Passing the cup over to him, Hermione looked back at Harry and rested her cheek on her hand, whispering. "Do you not want to start our family, now?"

Harry burned his tongue on the sip of tea and spat it back into the cup. Confused, he looked up at Hermione. "What? No! Of, course I want a family with you. Is that what all this is?" He set the cup down and waved a hand at the walls.

Hermione sighed and reached across the table, squeezing his hand then stood. She tugged his arm and pulled him out of his chair, moving him toward the first bit of parchment. "I was hoping you hadn't changed your mind. I know the decision was made rather quickly, especially considering the circumstances of when …" she trailed off and Harry looked at her, chuckling as colour infused her cheeks.

"Love, if you can't say it, perhaps we shouldn't be doing it," he teased her.

"Hush, you," she pinched his side and Harry grunted, but tugged her closer as she turned his attention back to the parchment. 

"This is our work schedule. I've adjusted mine to mesh more closely with yours, so we'll have a bit more time together for visits to the medi-witches, healers and such. Also for just time together to…" 

"Say it," Harry murmured.

Hermione licked her lips and side-eyed him. "Procreate."

Harry snorted. "Interesting. Continue, darling."

Hermione nodded. "I've been to all my appointments and set you one with the medi-witch for tomorrow."

"Why?" Harry looked down at her. "I'm in top physical condition. I have to be as Head Auror. Why do I need to see the medi-witch?"

Hermione blinked and an evil grin crossed her face. "Does your monthly physical exams include testing the virility of your semen, Harry? If so, I'll need a copy of the details of your most recent sperm analysis, and you can forgo the medi-witch visit."

Harry felt the heat in his cheeks and stared at Hermione. "You evil little thing," he muttered and shook his head, looking back at her chart of their schedules. "Fine, I'll see your medi-witch."

"Thank you," Hermione chirped and pulled him to the next chart. "This is a line graph of my menstrual cycle."

Harry covered his face with his hands. "Hermione!"

"The next chart is the ovulation days during each cycle. These are the days in which I am most likely to become pregnant, so these are the days in which we should have sex. I have written the times down as well."

"For Merlin's sake, Hermione!"

"Wizard, up, Potter!" Hermione poked him. "You need to know these things for the optimal time to help us make a little witch or wizard. You are a walking baby making factory, able to seed an egg at any time. I, however, am not. There's an optimal instance in which I am fertile and am able to conceive, and I want to take advantage of this minimal window of time!"

"It happens by magic, Hermione," came the muffled answer. "We have sex and nine months later there's a bouncing baby boy or girl. It's not rocket science."

"Harry James Potter!"

Harry uncovered his face, took a quick glance at Hermione and then over the chart, and figured he would be spending the night on the Chesterfield in the study from the tone of her voice. He turned her away from the chart and cupped her face, hoping not to feel the sting of her wand. 

"Hermione Jean, having a child with you is something that I want to do. There's no need for all this. Let's allow nature to take its course. People have been having children for hundreds of years, darling. Really, it's not that hard of a concept."

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Harry, I really want this to work and in order for it to do so, I need an organized way to go about it." She stepped back out of his hands, opened her eyes, and looked up at him.

"I need you to see the rest of what I have gathered, and then you'll understand why I feel it is necessary to have all this information."

Harry licked his lips and nodded, turning back to the wall of parchment. "Show me."

Stepping close to him once more, Hermione gestured back to the line graph. "As you can see, my cycles were pretty regular, but there was a time when things weren't quite so perfect. I suffered a traumatic injury, and I'm pretty certain it was deliberate."

Leaning closer, Harry frowned as he processed the numbers on the paper. "Bellatrix's torture," he muttered. "Oh, love. Why didn't you say something?" He gathered her closer into his arms and she squeezed him about his waist.

"At the time, it wasn't any of your concern and Fleur did her level best to make certain the damage done was repaired. She is quite gifted and I owe her a great deal that I am not completely infertile. The fact of the matter is, though, that there was much scar tissue from the curses and while magic can cure a great many things, Dark magic isn't one of them."

"I see."

Hermione smiled up at him and moved him along. "The medi-witch suggested I begin a health regime to strengthen my body and increase my chances at fertility naturally with diet and herbs before we work up to trying spells and potions, which I've been doing." She gestured to the next pieces of paper and Harry narrowed his eyes, reading the documents. 

"This is a complete workup of health regime and the diet I've been following. My body is now nutrient positive and ready for the baby. Your statistics are right next to mine, minus the sperm analysis and dark magic detection. Healthfully and physically, though, we are a match, so there are no negative factors prohibiting us from having a child."

Harry sighed, pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "All right, if this is what you feel we need to do, then I will follow your schedule. There's no need for hostilities, darling." He gently pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Hermione lifted her face and Harry slanted his mouth across hers. She curled her fingers into his jumper, tugging him firmly into her embrace, deepening their kiss. Soft sounds of enjoyment escaped her while Harry rubbed her back, his hands sliding over her bum as he lifted her into his arms. A brush of wandless magic tingled over her skin and helped to ease the slight burden of her weight as he lifted her into his arms.

Carrying her from the room, Harry continued to kiss Hermione, sucking at her mouth as he carefully walked his way through the house. Hermione broke away, panting, drawing in a few breaths before licking at Harry's throat, her teeth sharp and nipping at his Adam's apple before he dropped her to the bed.

Leaning back and bring him with her, Hermione tugged at his jumper and Harry obliged, allowing her to remove the garment. His glasses came away with the sweater and he heard them bounce onto the floor as he covered her. Buttons from her blouse followed, pinging off the walls as he tugged on the fabric. His mouth found her skin through the silky bindings of her bra and she arched into his mouth.

Gasping, Hermione tugged at his hair, "This isn't on the schedule."

"Shhh, just let me love you, Hermione," Harry answered as he licked down her middle and nibbled on her belly button. He placed a gentle kiss just outside the small hole and unbuttoned her skirt before drawing it down over her legs. 

Hermione laughed. "Yes." She lifted her hips, helping Harry as he tugged her knickers off as well. And then she moaned as his mouth found her centre.

Harry licked her, passed his tongue up and over her labia and then gently circled her clitoris. He pressed a soft kiss to the sensitive bundle of flesh then eased off to finish divesting himself of his clothing. Hermione leaned up, watching as he undressed and reached out to run a hand over his stomach when he leaned back down.

She trailed her fingers through the dark hairs on his abdomen, tugging none-too-gently on the curls just above his cock, before grasping his generous length and stroking him. Harry arched into each pull, closing his eyes as she tugged.

"Watch me, Harry," Hermione murmured and he opened his eyes, looking down as she ran a hand over her chest.

Pinching one nipple, Hermione circled one hand about her breast then slid it across to the other all the while still caressing his prick. He groaned and drew back from her, pulling out of her reach as he adjusted in the bed. 

Lying down beside her, Harry rolled her on top of him. Hermione straddled him, holding firmly to his cock as she readied herself. With a wave of his hand, Harry murmured a spell and helped Hermione ease down on him.

Leaning forward, Hermione pressed her mouth to Harry's and rubbed against him before sitting back up. Harry grasped her hips, guiding her motions as she slowing rode his prick. He slid his hands up along her body, gently caressing her stomach then cupping her breasts.

Soft sighs echoed about the room as Hermione slowly thrust against Harry and he moved as leisurely across her body, just appreciating each and every inch of her skin. When the tone of her moans changed, Harry grinned at her and rolled them across the bed, tucking Hermione under him.

Hermione clung to him, words all but abandoned as Harry thrust into her and brought the gentle lovemaking to a fast and furious conclusion. Panting and slowly softening inside of her, Harry rested his head on her breast for a long moment, her arms still wrapped tightly about his torso.

Turning them to rest on their sides, Harry eased the burden of his weight and pressed a kiss to Hermione's forehead. "We'll resume your schedule tomorrow."

Hermione chuckled and nodded. "I'll hold you to it."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt posted on the group: Hermione has always been a planner. When she and Harry are ready to have a child, she plans everything right down to a T, including scheduling times to have sex (I can almost imagine her looking up the best times of the day for the 'task'). Harry delights in screwing up her plans and taking her to bed outside of the schedule.


End file.
